Beautiful Words
by drifted-haiku
Summary: a DB drabble set in AU.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own GG. I however only own this story. Therefore © by drifted-haiku.2010. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of moi.

* * *

_We are a story slowly unfolding_  
_To an ending that no one's ever heard_

* * *

He's not quite sure how or when it started but here he is, sitting on the rooftop some abandoned building, overlooking the entire city with her, of all people, to his right.

A_gain_.

(Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf. He could hear the snide remarks coming his way.)

It's not funny that she's sad (she's in another fight—fifth time this month or so she _says—_ with Chuck) but he's smiling at the fact that he doesn't hate being here _yet..._

"Humphrey."

He licks his lips and glances over at her. She peers up, all doe-eyed, and he swears, he must have a thing for damsel in distress. "Yeah—Blair?" He doesn't call her Waldorf like he usually does because he supposes that maybe he should be nice to her tonight; but only tonight so that it doesn't become a habit of some sorts.

"Thanks." Then she smiles and he mentally slaps himself for thinking that she doesn't look half-bad.

When they part, there are no hugs. No skin on skin contact. Nothing, just words slipping in between their lips, something along the line of "See you." It's not a promise because neither will wait for a phone call or a text from the other. It's weird and to most, doesn't make much sense but it works; because they're friends but not really.

Another week or two passes before a GG blast hit the airwave about Chuck's wandering eyes and her lack of trust. He finds her broken by the park: staring off into space with tears that has long stopped running down her face. "Hey," he mumbles into the quiet air as he approaches her from behind. She doesn't look back nor say anything because she's Blair Waldorf and showing her tearful face is just something she doesn't do in front of him. He doesn't mind, not really. "So I've heard…" He then curses at himself for stating the obvious, something he does a lot these days. "You okay?"

She sniffs then tosses a glance his way. "What do you think, Humphrey?"

When she tries to press a smile to her lips, one that doesn't belong, he wants to reach out and hug her but that might just be asking for a slap on the face so he holds his arms tightly by his side instead. "I think Chuck's stupid. His voice is annoying and you're way too good for him," he blurts out all at once, noticing that it's not what she asked. "I think that you can do better and you deserve better. I think that you should take some time to yourself, figure out who you are, and be the woman that you know you can be. Most of all, I think you need to want someone who'll see your good and bad qualities and stays by your side regardless and won't use your weakness against you or play any mind games."

"Are you done?" asks Blair, once he stops to take a breath of fresh air.

"Yeah—sorry—I tend to ramble—"

"You're doing it again, Humphrey," she says in her usual sniping tone then sighs deeply. "What's with the men in my life and the blonds of their dream?"

He opens his mouth to reply but nothing comes out.

"You probably wouldn't even be here if it was not for Serena," she continues, "which makes me wonder, why are you here, Humphrey? It's not like you and Serena are dating again."

His mouth parts but no words come out because truth to be told, there's really no reason as to why he's always where she is and he's never really questioned it either. There's just something about her that draws him in. Maybe he really does have a white knight complex. "Right time. Right place."

"_Right,_" she says, letting her lips curve into a small grin, as he smiles along. "So counting this time, how many altogether have you found me like this?"

He scratches the back of his neck and wrinkles his brows together real hard like he's really trying to recall (when in truth, he remembers each and every time vividly) and finally answers her with, "Too many to count, Waldorf."

She laughs and he never notices how infectious it is; and when she tosses him another glance, his breath's caught in his throat (he blames it on the way the light's reflecting off her face). Truth to be told, it scares him a bit to be so aware of her.

"Relax, Humphrey," says Blair, like she has read his mind, "I'm not going to bite you." He tosses his head back and erupts in a string of laughter; and they stand together in silence (because the need to fill space with emptied words has never been a problem for them). Somewhere in between saying goodbye, his hand manages to brushes against hers momentarily.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I think I'm better at drabbles. Lmao. Anyway, I wrote this for a livejournal and I thought I should post here for fun so, enjoy ^^ R&R are always welcomed =)

- dh


End file.
